


Leafwater Party

by Dabethan



Series: Dabethan Cinematic Universe [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: There are references to eating dead mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabethan/pseuds/Dabethan
Summary: Vriska is apparently "attending another tea party."A shorter and sweeter companion to Tea Party.





	Leafwater Party

NANNASPRITE: You remembered to set everything on a tray, right dearheart?  
GCATAVROSPRITE: oF COURSE NANNASPRITE, I DID EVERYTHING SURPRISINGLY CORRECT,, I'M PRETTY SURE,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: i EVEN REMEMBERED, THE UH, GET THIS,,, THE COZY,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: i CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE TECHNOLOGY THAT KEEPS OUR LEAFWATER WARM IN A STRANGELY ADORABLE AND FUZZY LEAFPOT EQUIVALENT OF A TORSO WARMER,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: rEALLY NICE TO THINK ABOUT,

Distantly, a polite and respectable sounding doorbell rings through the front of the house. Gcatavrosprite quickly flies to the front door, calling to Nannasprite behind him.

GCATAVROSPRITE: oH, I THINK THAT,, IS JASPROSESPRITE^2,

Upon opening the door, Jasprosesprite^2 floats elegantly inside, and envelopes Gcatavrosprite in a hug. They both begin to purr profusely, before they separate and float hand in hand to the living room.

JASPROSESPRITE^2: Good afternoon, Gcatavrosprite!!! Thank you so much for having me :3!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: iT IS REALLY MY ABSOLUTE PLEASURE,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: aND NOT JUST BECAUSE JAKE AND JADE SAID THEY WERE BUSY,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: bECAUSE I'M ACTUALLY REALLY GLAD YOU'RE HERE,

Jasprosesprite^2 nods before gasping in delight when they see the other sprite's tea set on a little tray in the middle of his living room.

JASPROSESPRITE^2: Oh you are using the cozy I knitted!! I am so glad, that is just so damn sweet of you x3!!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: yES, IT DOES SUCH A GREAT JOB,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: i AM REALLY GRATEFUL FOR YOUR GENEROSITY,, IT HAS BEEN SO HELPFUL AND NICE,  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: Nonsense, I love having things to work on! :3c There isn't a lot for a sprite to do these days, don't you think??  
GCATAVROSPRITE: yOU'RE TELLING ME,,,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: wHICH IS TO SAY YOU ARE ACTUALLY, TELLING ME HAHA,,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: i AM ACTUALLY PRETTY PLEASED THOUGH,,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: wITH MY NEWFOUND COOKING SKILLS,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: aND, UH, CRAFTS,  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: You're right on your way to becoming a true Midwestern housewife!!!!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: i DON'T,, REALLY KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS,, BUT HONESTLY,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: iF THAT IS SOMETHING THAT IS REALLY GOOD,, UH, AT SCRAPBOOKING AND MAKING HANDPRINT GOBBLESAURS, THEN MAYBE IT IS,, MY UH, TRUE CALLING,  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: I assure you, it is :3 :3! 

The two sprites don't particularly need to sit in chairs, so they continue to float as Gcatavrosprite pours their friend a cup of tea.

JASPROSESPRITE^2: May I ask what we will be dining on this afternoon? I was conflicted on if I should bring anything, as I know you and Nannasprite will have fitted this party with an assortment of delectable refreshments!  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: So I instead brought a dead mouse!!  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: It may be a bit too extravagant a gift for such an occasion, but I figured it wouldn't hurt! :3  
GCATAVROSPRITE: oH MAN,, THAT IS JUST SO NICE OF YOU,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: i'M GOING TO LEAVE IT ON MY UH, SEASONAL TABLE AND CONSUME IT LATER,,,

He gestures to a table covered in pretty drawings, pressed wildlife of the botanical variety, and some fresh produce.

JASPROSESPRITE^2: Oh lovely!! ! I see you have some fresh tomatoes!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: yES THE UH, GARDEN IS REALLY COMING UP BEAUTIFULLY LATELY,,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: bUT NANNASPRITE AND I HAVE MADE SOME LIGHT SANDWICHES ON UH, HOMEMADE CROISSANTS,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: wE ALSO HAVE SOME ICE CREAM CAKE,, FOR A LITTLE SWEET SNACKING,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: iF YOU'D PREFER,,,  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: Oh that sounds delightful!!!!!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: yES, I THINK IT MAY ACTUALLY BE A NICE PARTY,,, ONCE THE OTHER NANNASPRITE ARRIVES,,

And then Vriska arrives. Specifically, she kicks the door in.

GCATAVROSPRITE: uH,,  
VRISKA: Well well well well well well well well!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: tHAT'S A LOT OF WELLS,,,,

Vriska is hunched in the frame of the front door, her limbs sticking out in odd angles and giving her a strange goblin appearance. A wicked and wild eyed smile is plastered across her face.

VRISKA: What do we have here!!!!!!!!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: iT'S A LEAFWATER PARTY,,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: aND YOU WEREN'T INVITED, BECAUSE YOU'RE KIND OF MEAN TO ME,, AND I'M REALLY TIRED OF IT,  
VRISKA: Well I'm tired of you, and yet here I am!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: oK, WELL, YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BE SINCE I DIDN'T INVITE YOU,

Vriska moves herself into Gcatavrosprite' living room, where she takes a seat on the couch behind Jasprosesprite^2, and spreads her whole damn body over it like she's saving a seat for her crush in the most obnoxious way possible. Gcatavrosprite wearily closes the door she had probably very thoughtfully wrekked.

JASPROSESPRITE^2: Vriska, is there a reason you're here? Would you maybe like to have some tea and ice cream cake???  
VRISKA: Oh definitely. I'm not passing up some cake are you cr8zy!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: But also I am here 8ecause you didn't invite me! What the fuck!  
VRISKA: Tavros, I am one of your oldest acqu8tances! And yet here you've invited the second or third least important sprite, and an old lady!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: wELL, YEAH,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: aLL THE SPRITES ARE SORT OF UNIMPORTANT, AND THE OLD LADIES ARE VERY NICE AND FUN,,  
VRISKA: Wh- MULTIPLE old ladies????????  
VRISKA: Tavros this is worse than I thought.  
GCATAVROSPRITE: sHE'S REALLY NICE AND FUN THOUGH,,  
NANNASPRITE: Oh Gcatavrosprite that is very nice of you to say!

Nannasprite walks in carrying another tray; this one is full of sandwiches. She beams sweetly at the other attendees, before setting the tray down and graciously accepting freshly poured tea from Jasprosesprite^2.

JASPROSESPRITE^2: Vriska have you ever hung out with a blue clown ghost grandma? Have you ever let a blue clown ghost grandma give you a spooky blue clown ghost hug??? <:3c  
GCATAVROSPRITE: i LOVE HER, SPOOKY HUGS,  
VRISKA: Ew no! What the crap!  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: Are you perhaps...too afraid????  
VRISKA: WHAT!!!!!!!  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: There is nothing to be scared of! Her hugs are spooky but they are kind! !!!  
NANNASPRITE: Aw, thank you Jasprosesprite^2 dear.  
VRISKA: I'm not afr8! I just don't want to, is all!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: uH YOU SHOULD GIVE IT A TRY THOUGH,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: sHE IS VERY SOFT,,  
NANNASPRITE: Hoo hoo hoo!  
VRISKA: UGHHHHHHHH.  
VRISKA: Fine.

She jumps up from the couch and very deeply hugs Nannasprite. To her credit, Nannasprite certainly tries to be comforting. She gently pats the younger girls back, and squeezes her. Just a tiny bit.

VRISKA: ........  
VRISKA: Ok, this isn't as 8ad as I thought it would 8e.  
NANNASPRITE: Hoo hoo hoo!  
VRISKA: It's actually kind of nice. I feel kind of warm inside????????  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: Yes! That's the feeling of grandmotherly affection!!!! :3  
NANNASPRITE: I'm glad I could help dear!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: }:3  
VRISKA: Huh. Ok.

Gcatavrosprite shifts his eyes quickly about the room as they consider their next statement. Even more hesitantly than usual, they address their Cerulean acquaintance.

GCATAVROSPRITE: vRISKA,,,I AM STILL ANNOYED YOU DECIDED TO CRASH MY PARTY,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: bUT WE DO STILL HAVE A LOT OF FOOD AND UH DRINKS,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: sO YOU CAN STAY IF YOU WANT,,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: bUT YOU HAVE TO BE, YOU KNOW,, NICE,  
VRISKA: I'm always nice, idiot!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: sIGH,,,,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: oK,,  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: I wonder where the other Nannasprite has gone? She's quite late!!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: sHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO BE LATE,,  
GCATAVROSPRITE: sOMETHING ABOUT A PRANK COMING TO UH, PASS,  
NANNASPRITE: Yes indeedy! One of my greatest pranks should be coming to fruition today!  
NANNASPRITE: The other Nannasprite is observing it. Would you like to hear about the prank?  
VRISKA: YES! Pranks are gr8.  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: Please do!!!!!  
GCATAVROSPRITE: oH BOY,  
NANNASPRITE: Hoo hoo! :B  
NANNASPRITE: Back on my granddaughters birthday in 2009, I noticed an adult version of her was searching for her name plaque. It gave me an idea for a prank, but I knew had to work fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Gcatavrosprite takes allergy meds.


End file.
